Unfinished Map/Rank 5
} |1= } |map= Geography |name= Unfinished Map/Rank 5 |mapnfo1= port= London; area= Newfoundland Waters; nfo= On the sea southeast of the Newfoundland North Coast.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= To the Continent's Interior; subseq= ; |mapnfo1acqr= |mapnfo2= port= London, Seville, Athens; area= India, South coast; nfo= The strait between Ceylon and India.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo2acqr= |mapnfo3= port= Amsterdam; area= Northern Britain Island; nfo= On the sea north of the Northern Britain Island. The island to the West.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= The Spread of the Word; subseq= Islay, Lewis (discovery); |mapnfo3acqr= |mapnfo4= port= Amsterdam; area= Northern Britain Island; nfo= On the sea north of the Northern Britain Island. The island to the West.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Isle of Skye; subseq= ; |mapnfo4acqr= |mapnfo5= port= Lisbon; area= Southern Britain Island; nfo= On the sea west-northwest of Plymouth. The coast area west of Ireland.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= The Barren Expanse; subseq= ; |mapnfo5acqr= |mapnfo6= port= Seville, Alexandria; area= West Caribbean Sea; nfo= The river that flows north of Portobelo.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo6acqr= |mapnfo7= port= Marseille; area= Newfoundland Waters; nfo= On the sea southwest of the Newfoundland North Coast.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Plateau of Reddish Brown; subseq= ; |mapnfo7acqr= |mapnfo8= port= Marseille, Tunis; area= South Caribbean Sea; nfo= The cape north of Maracaibo.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo8acqr= |mapnfo9= port= Genoa; area= Northern Britain Island; nfo= On the sea north of the Northern Britain Island. The island to the West.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Isle of Skye; subseq= ; |mapnfo9acqr= |mapnfo10= port= Venice; area= Buenos Aires, Open Sea; nfo= The peninsula south of San Antonio.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo10acqr= |mapnfo11= port= Tunis; area= The Gulf of Panama; nfo= The mountain range north of Tumbes.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo11acqr= |mapnfo12= port= Calicut; area= Rome; nfo= In the town of Rome. Near the circular arena.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo12acqr= |mapnfo13= port= Southeast Asia; area= East Caroline Sea Basin; nfo= The archipelago northeast of the large island, east of Run.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Where the sun rises; subseq= ; |mapnfo13acqr= |mapnfo14= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Banda Sea; nfo= The sea region south of Makassar.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo14acqr= |mapnfo15= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Arafura Sea; nfo= The island located in the western part of the gulf, east of Kakadu.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Wrinkled earth; subseq= ; |mapnfo15acqr= |mapnfo16= port= Southeast Asia; area= South Australian Sea Basin; nfo= Northwest of Hobart. The bay at the southern edge of the continent.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= Eyre Peninsula; subseq= ; |mapnfo16acqr= |mapnfo17= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Tasman Sea; nfo= The sea west of Wanganui.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo17acqr= |mapnfo18= port= Lima; area= Newfoundland Waters; nfo= On the sea south-southwest of the Newfoundland North Coast.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= To the Continent's Interior; subseq= ; |mapnfo18acqr= |mapnfo19= port= Sakai; area= Nagasaki North; nfo= Out the gates of Nagasaki To the southeast; skillreq= Recognition, Geography　Rank5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo19acqr= |mapnfo20= port= Lima; area= West Santo Domingo; nfo= Outside the gate of Santo Domingo North of the gate; skillreq= Recognition, Geography Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo20acqr= |mapnfo21= port= St. Petersburg; area= Black Sea East Coast; nfo= Land at the Black Sea East Coast. To the North.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo21acqr= |mapnfo22= port= Amsterdam, Alexandria; area= South Caribbean Sea; nfo= South Caribbean Sea, the island in the Southeast.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 5; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo22acqr= }}